


The Golden Bridge

by Albme94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Not scary, Original work - Freeform, ha ha, imagine even i can do original works, ofc i say that i wrote it, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: He froze up, looking around for the source of the voice."Boy, look behind you" He gulped and did as the voice asked, his eyes sized up and the apple fell on the ground. --It's pretty much a fairy tail...--





	

There once was a small boy, he wandered the land of his home. He saw the moon and smiled; for his father once said "where there's a moon, there is happiness "   
The boy touched the walls of the mountain called 'Lunamoon', his mother once told him it meant 'moon moon'. The thought still makes him giggle.

He night crept on and it got colder, the boy could see his house from the top hill, but turned around and walked further.

He needs to walk more north, his father said.  "find the gold bridge and beyond that find the bush of roses. Pick three of them and bring them back"  
His fathers voice echoing in his mind.

"Yes papa" he said before climbing over some rocks. Over the third hill he saw it, the golden bridge. Only, it had odd lines on it.

The boy walked closer; over the bridge and there was an entire garden of bushes! Not only roses but fruit! The boy ran to the bush of apples but before he could take a bite of one he heard a voice "I wouldn't eat that if I were you"

He froze up, looking around for the source of the voice.  
"Boy, look behind you"   
He gulped and did as the voice asked, his eyes sized up and the apple fell on the ground.

Behind him stood a gigantic golden dragon; it's wings spread and the ground rumbled. It tilted it's head up as to show the boy it's scales.

The boy stood there, not moving.  
"Did not your parents tell you about my bushes?" He gestured with his claws to the garden all around them "-they're all mine, you see."   
"I--" the boy began before getting on his knees "I apologise for taking an apple, good ser! "  
The dragon crooked an eyebrow up, but let the boy finish.  
"Can I please get three roses?"

The dragon looked at the boy who was on his knees; as if he was worshipping it.  
"Boy"  
THe boy swallowed heavily and shut his eyes.  
He felt something cold and sharp against his side, he looked up and it was the dragons claws "take them."

The boy looked up and smiled, carefully taking the roses out of the hand. He used both his hands to 'shake' one claw.   
"Thank you thank you thank you!"

The boy ran off and the dragon watched as he went to his family's house.  
The boy was greeted by a grown man; the dragon could just barley see in. There was a woman in bed and a cloth on her head.

"I see" the dragon yawns. 

The father took the roses and smashed them and added water, making medicine.  
"Will mama be ok, papa?"  
"Yes, son, she will be good in no time" he puts on his warmest smile.

After a few minutes the mother did not seem to get better, the father got his worried face on, the boy could tell.  
"I will get more papa!--" he boy ran to the door and opened it, he was met by a golden tail.  
"Papa!" He gasped.

The father held his son close, but had no weapon at hand "p-please "

"Fear not me, I come only to bring you these" the dragon let down roses and lilacs and a few simple bees.  
"Add this to your mother's tea"  
The father carefully mixed up the drink and gave it another try.

The boy stood by the dragon; holding its claw.   
Few more went by and the mother opend her eyes.   
The father hugged her and hurried his son to do the same.

All looked upon the dragon "Thank you!"  
And it flew away.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> So don't ask me how I got this idea in my head... but I did. And wrote it.
> 
> It's pretty boring but could be cute if I dared to even try to draw a dragon cx


End file.
